Des Milliers de Voix
by Asrial
Summary: Shaka n'a jamais été seul. Il a toujours été aidé par d'autres En silence. Sauf pour lui Shaka X Aiolia en filigrane


Un millier de voix

Sa mère était très sombre de peau.

Ses cheveux noirs et longs lui arrivaient aux pieds.

Elle les nattait toujours avant de les couvrir d'un pauvre voile d'un orange passé hérité de sa mère.

Son époux ramassait les bouses des vaches sacrées qu'il faisait sécher pour en faire du combustible.  
L'un comme l'autre étaient des intouchables.

Pauvres, abrité par une misérable maison en tôle avec leurs cinq enfants aînés, ils vivaient comme ils pouvaient.

Lorsque leur plus jeune fils était né, la consternation avait balayé la petite famille.

Ils étaient pauvres mais ils étaient heureux.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse.

Sa peau pâle et laiteuse, bien différence de celle, presque noire de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs.

Ses cheveux d'un blond de miel dont le duvet doux recouvraient son crâne.

Ses yeux d'un bleu d'azur, immenses, si différent du regard noir du reste de sa famille.  
Et surtout son front….

Son front pur marqué d'un unique poil blanc enroulé sur lui-même qui semblait émettre une douce lueur.

Les parents étaient restés figés lorsque le bébé était sortit du corps de sa mère.

Il n'avait pas pleuré.

Calme, souillé de fluides et de sang, il avait tranquillement fixé sa mère avant de vagir une fois, juste assez pour déployer ses poumons et fermer le trou de son cœur.

La sage-femme n'avait pas voulu le toucher.

Quel était donc ce bébé étrange, si calme et si tranquille...  
Si différent des autres…

Le nourrisson avait vite grandit.

Jamais il n'avait pleuré même lorsqu'il était mouillé.

Jamais il n'avait fait de colère, jamais il ne s'était plaint.

Lorsqu'il était tout bébé, il fixait souvent quelque chose qu'il était seul à voir, il entendait des voix qu'il était le seul à écouter.

Lorsqu'il commença à savoir parler, il se mit à poser des questions auxquelles le vent répondait.

Lorsqu'il commença à savoir marcher, il ne fuyait pas la maison familiale pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants du quartier.

Souvent, ses parents le trouvaient au temple le plus proche, les yeux clos, assis en tailleur, perdu au milieu des autres fidèles qui s'écartaient de lui avec crainte malgré ses deux ans à peine.

"- Ankur ?"

Le petit garçon leva le visage vers la voix de sa mère mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

_"- Tu devrais lui répondre, Ankur…"_

Docile, l'enfant obéit.

"- Oui, mère ?"

"- Le dîner est passé depuis longtemps, tu ne devrais pas rester là."

La mère craignait toujours que les moines ne décident que son fils était un démon et ne veuille lui faire du mal… Ou qu'ils décident qu'il était un saint homme et ne veuillent le leur voler.

Malgré ses différences, le petit était son enfant.

"- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi…"

La mère prit soudain son fils dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient rapprochés d'elle et du petit.

"- Donne nous cet enfant, femme !"

La mère serra son petit plus fort contre elle.  
Elle avait voulu tenter de convaincre son fils qu'il pouvait prier chez eux et ne pas venir ici.

Mais jamais il ne l'écoutait.  
Malgré son très jeune âge, elle avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus mature qu'elle parfois.

"- Ankur est mon fils !"

"- Il est un bouddha ! Nous le savons. Donne nous le, femme !"

Le petit garçon posa une main sur la joue de sa mère.

"- Pose moi, mère."

Incapable de résister à son fils bien que cela lui déchire le cœur, elle le posa.

Les moines sourirent.

L'enfant savait quelle était sa place.

_"- Ta place n'est pas dans un monastère, Ankur… Tu le sais."_

_"- Oui…."_

_"- Bientôt viendra celui qui t'amènera là où est ton destin..."_

_"- Oui…"_

_"- Chasse les._

_"- Oui….."_

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux.

La douceur de son regard bleu tranchait avec la froideur de son visage;  
Ses yeux étaient doux, innocent, infiniment tendres.

"- Mon destin n'est pas dans un monastère, moine. Mon destin est ailleurs, très loin à l'ouest…. Ne cherchez pas à me prendre à ma mère. Je ne vous suivrez pas."

Le visage des moines se ferma.

Eux savaient.  
Eux servaient bouddha, donc eux savaient.  
Cet enfant était à eux.

Il était né pour eux.

L'un des moines le saisit par le bras.

_"- Repousse le."_

L'enfant resta perplexe.

Repousser le moine ? Comment ?

_"- Je vais te montrer."_

Une grande chaleur monta dans le bras de l'enfant.

Le moine le lâcha en criant.

Sur sa main, des cloques apparaissaient déjà.

_"- Comment…"_

_"- Je t'apprendrais."_

La mère le reprit dans ses bras.

Les moines ne cherchèrent plus à les arrêter.

***

Il avait quatre ans.

Des inconnus lui offraient des cadeaux qu'il refusait presque toujours.

Il acceptait la nourriture qu'il donnait à sa mère.

Il acceptait parfois les tissus pour vêtir sa famille et lui-même.

L'argent et les bijoux, par contre, il les refusait toujours.

"- J'accepte vos offrandes… Acceptez les miennes en remerciements de votre gentillesse et de votre bénédiction." Répondait toujours l'enfant comme on le lui avait apprit en rendant les cadeaux.

Il agaçait les moines.

Chaque jour, il venait s'asseoir devant les grandes statues de Bouddha.

Chaque jour il restait des yeux sans bouger.

Il semblait méditer mais son esprit volait en permanence.

_"- Cette chaleur est ton cosmos."_

La voix…Cette voix…

Il l'entendait depuis sa naissance.

_"- Tu apprendras à le maîtriser."_

Celle là était plus récente.

"- Tu deviendras un chevalier, comme nous avant toi, petit frère."

Celle là était la dernière en date.

Féminine…

L'enfant les écoutait.

L'enfant apprenait.

***

Il avait six ans.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à mesure que la souffrance des siens le pénétrait et le blessait.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rebellait.

"- Toute cette souffrance !!! Pourquoi… Pourquoi !!!"

_"- La vie et la mort son indissociable, petit frère…. Toute vie doit s'éteindre…"_

"- C'est l'ordre des choses."

"- Tu fais partie de cette ordre toi aussi.

_"- Tu vivras et tu mourras."_

"- Comme nous…"

"- Ca fait si mal !" Geignit doucement le petit garçon allongé sur le sol, devant Bouddha.

"- Nous savons…."

_"- C'est cette souffrance qui fait de toi un humain, petit frère…"_

"- Je ne veux pas…"

"- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Les voix l'entourèrent doucement pour le consoler.

"- Maman…. Maman…."

"- Ta maman est morte, petit ?"

L'enfant blond releva le visage vers la voix douce.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Pourtant, il voyait l'homme penché sur lui qui le fixait avec bonté.

Il était vieux… Si vieux…Tellement vieux…

Et il n'était pas humain non plus…

L'enfant avait les yeux fermés mais il voyait mieux que jamais.

_"- Tu vas aller avec lui."_

"- Qui est-il ?"

"- Il est celui qui te conduira à ton destin."

"- …Maman est morte pour ca, n'est ce pas ?"

_"- Oui…"_

"- Je ne veux pas."

"- Tu vas. C'est ton devoir."

"- ….Bien…"

"- N'ai pas peur, Ankur…"

_"- Nous sommes là…"_

"- Jamais nous ne te quitterons…"

"- Qui est-il ?"

"- Il s'appelle Shion."

"- Vous êtes Shion ?"

L'homme ne parut pas surprit.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux.

"- Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?"

"- Je suis le Pope d'Athéna. Et toi, jeune enfant, tu es le prochain chevalier d'or de la Vierge… Viens tu ?"

_"- Suis le."_

"- Oui."

Il prit la main du vieillard.

Une douce chaleur remonta dans le bras de l'enfant.  
Il la connaissait.

Il l'avait utilisé pour faire lâcher les moines.  
Le cosmos…

Celui du vieillard était puissant, doux mais infiniment triste.

"- Toi aussi tu as perdu ta maman ?"

La question naïve de l'enfant fit sourire le pope.

"- Oui… Il y a longtemps…Et bien d'autres qui me sont chers…"

"- Tu le reverras bientôt."

"- Je sais."

"- Qu'est ce que la mort ?"

"- ….Une grand souffrance…."

"- Pour les vivants ?"

"- …..Oui…."

Le pope sourit tristement à l'enfant.

La mort était une souffrance pour des morts aussi.

C'était sans doute la plus importante leçon qu'il avait reçut pendant la dernière guerre.

***

Il avait huit ans.

Shion était mort.

Le casque, le masque et les robes ne pouvaient couvrir Saga devant sa vision intérieure.

Lorsque que le vieux pope avait été assassiné, l'enfant avait hurlé de douleur sous les cris de rages des voix en lui.

Il avait finit par comprendre qui elles étaient.

Son armure d'or sur le dos, assis sur le lotus de pierre que ses prédécesseurs avaient usés comme lui par des milliers d'heures passé à méditer, l'enfant apprenait de son immobilité.  
Ses professeurs y veillaient.

_"- Ta vie appartient à Athéna._

"- La vengeance te desservira."

"- Mais elle est encrée en toi."

"- Je sens ton besoin de violence."

"- Je sens ta honte à ce besoin."

"- Je te connais."

_"- Je te connais."_

_**"- Je te connais…."**_

"- Asmita… tais toi… Vous tous… Taisez vous…"

Les voix se turent.

Il était le chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Il était seul.

***

Il avait treize ans.

Contre lui reposait le corps inconscient d'Aiolia.

Les titans voulaient leur mort.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il ouvrit les yeux.

Un instant, il resta surprit par la jeunesse du visage d'Aiolia.

Sous son Regard, le jeune lion était infiniment plus vieux, plus large… plus fort…

Dans ses bras, il n'était qu'un adolescent frêle, presque un enfant qui avait manqué perdre sa vie malgré la haine qu'il avait pour lui, juste parce qu'il avait promis de le protéger.

Le regard froid s'adoucit un peu.

"- Je te protégerais maintenant."

_"- Ouvre ton cœur."_

"- Le monde n'est pas que douleur."

"- Ouvre toi à lui."

**"- Laisse le entrer en toi…"**

Les ennemis s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres.

Shaka referma les yeux sans s'occuper des gémissements de tristesse des voix.

Dans ses bras, Aiolia respirait doucement, en sécurité.

***

Il avait vingt ans.

Les mains du Phénix s'étaient refermées sur lui.

Le cosmos de cet enfant bronze s'était enflammé au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé.

Ils avaient disparus ensembles dans les limbes.

Son cosmos s'était déployé de sa propre volonté.

_"- Pourquoi le sauves tu ?"_

"- Sauves ta vie."

**"- C'est ce que tu fais de mieux."**

_**"- Egoiste."**_

"- Sans cœur."

"- Comment peux-tu nous faire honte comme tu le fais."

"- Silence !!!"

La voix grondeuse de la vierge fit taire les autres.

Elles le connaissaient pourtant.  
…..Etait-il devenu si mauvais ?  
Avait-il prit tant de mauvaise décision ?

Il voulait juste le protéger…

Il voulait juste qu'il ne soit pas tuer…

Aiolia était important pour lui.

Il fallait qu'il se soumette au faux pope pour ça…

_"- Tu flétris son âme."_

**"- Tu ne penses pas à sa douleur."**

"- Tu fais le mal."

"- Je vais sauver celui là."

La réprobation qui l'entourait s'allégea un tout petit peu.

"- Mu ?"

Le temps n'avait pas court ici… Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?"

"- Shaka ?"

"- Aide moi à revenir…"

"- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide."

"- Je ne suis pas seul…"

"- ….. Ouvre toi à moi…"

"- Je n'y arrive pas… Je ne sais plus…"

"- Laisse nous te guider…"

**"- Laisse nous te montrer…"**

"- Garde le jeune lion près de toi…"

"- Nous vous guidons…"

***

Saga.

Camus.  
Shura.

_"- Il est temps."_

"- Je sais."

_"- c'est le moment."_

"- Je le sens."

"- Comprendras-t-elle ?"

"- Elle est Athéna."

**"- Elle est stupide."**

**"- C'est une enfant."**

"- Elle est naive."

_"- Elle ne comprends pas."_

"- C'est mon devoir de lui faire comprendre."

"- Alors meurt et guide là."

"- Suivez moi…"

Les trois renégats qui n'en étaient pas suivirent la vierge dans le Jardin du Temple.

***

Il avait vingt deux ans.

Il était revenu à la vie depuis un an.

Il avait été surprit d'apprendre de la bouche de Mu la douleur de ses frères à sa mort.

Il avait été surprit d'apprendre la douleur d'Aiolia à son départ.

Son cœur s'était réchauffé un instant avant qu'il ne referme les yeux.

Son cœur….

_"- Tu n'es plus la Vierge."_

"- Tu es mort…"

**"- Comme tes frères vous n'êtes plus les Elus."**

"- Vous n'êtes plus que les dépositaires avant les prochains.

"- Tu n'est plus la Vierge."

"- Ouvre les yeux…"

_**"- Il est là."**_

_"- Rappelle toi lorsqu'il était dans tes bras."_

**"- Tu le protèges.**

"- Tu le protèges."

"- Ouvre les yeux."

"- Il est là…"

"- Shaka ???"

"- Aiolia ?"

Le sourire du jeune lion lui transperça le cœur.

"- Veux tu venir ? Nous faisons un pique nique !"

La Vierge hésita.

"- Pourquoi veux tu que je vienne ?"

Le sourire d'Aiolia s'agrandit encore.

"- Tu me protèges non ?"

Le trouble de la vierge crût soudain.

"- Viens Shaka….Ouvre les yeux pour moi…" Insista le Lion.

La Vierge ouvrit les yeux.

"- Ouvre ton cœur…Fais ce que je nous n'avons jamais pu faire…"


End file.
